Conventional governor mechanisms for diesel engines are normally connected to a linkage adapted to be actuated by an operator's control handle. When the handle is moved to a selected position of engine operation, means are normally provided for retaining the handle in such position to free the operator's hand for actuation of other control levers or the like. Such means often times comprises a frictional device directly associated with the handle to retain it in such selected position. Many such devices are complex and prone to undue wear after continued use which affects their holding capabilities.